The White Shinobi
by Thrasher1986
Summary: A shinobi from Kamigawa is inadvertently exiled from her home plane instead of executed and ends up in the realm of the Naruto universe. However, there are those who know of her fate in Kamigawa and they are intent on making her pay for the crimes against the plane. The Hidden Leaf Village finds her too and finds herself in a precarious predicament. What could possibly happen next?


**_Hello there, this is the promised Naruto fan fiction that I promised two years ago... well the first chapter anyway. I have a good amount of it done so expect regular updates until further notice. This fan fic is set after the death of the Third Hokage and the appointment of Tsunade as the Fifth Hokage. Those familiar with the Naruto manga/anime will know what is going on after the second part or so. Those that aren't... I'll be sure to give you some history as the chapters go on. This should be a pretty solid effort and TheEpicCreamPuff also helped write some of the later passages so if you like her work then this work is going to truly be right up your alley. Adventure, Comedy, Action, Magic, Interplanar Ninjas? Buckle up this is going to be a wild ride._**

**_Thrasher1986_**

* * *

><p><em>The field where Ink-Eyes had done battle with her pursuers was torn with the aftermath of sorcery and battle. The expanse was becoming dark as twilight started to creep and cast long shadows. Ink-Eyes was bound by her captors and knelt in their midst awaiting her fate.<em>

"_Ink-Eyes, Servant of the Oni Kuro, you have committed grievous sins against Kamigawa and her people. You have enterprised with demons to work towards the destruction of our land, her people and her protectors, the kami. You are also suspected of being in league with the assassin, Kiku, and the murderous rogue nezumi, Marrow-Gnawer. While your sins are heinous, we will give you a chance to repent of your sins, nezumi scum." The Hand of Konda's declaration was meet with a poisonous glare from the apprehended assassin._

"_If it is your wish to die in sin, then so be it rat. I'll kill you myself..." The man raised his sword , but a pale and delicate hand stopped his swing. The man froze, and Ink-Eyes could feel the mana flowing from a mage who seemed to come from nowhere. She was a beautiful soratami, the race thought to have descended from the moon itself. The woman was extremely pale and long silver hair flowed down her back. Like most soratami, she was thin as a bamboo reed, but absolutely immense in height, towering over the man she had enchanted. Instead of eyebrows, she had runes that were focus points of her magical powers, which were currently glowing duly. The cloud dweller seemed to exude an aura of patience and wisdom, seeming to exceed the intelligence and knowledge of any other being she had ever seen, and she floated as she moved, never touching the ground and walked on the air itself. However, something seemed strange about her, even for a cloud dweller, but Ink-Eyes could not place it. The Hand of Konda was frozen in place by the power of the soratami._

"_Let's not be hasty Isamaru," the cloud dweller spoke, her voice ghostly and fleeting. "Think carefully about your actions; this is a momentous achievement after all, you have captured a true legend of our time." She turned her gaze from the man and looked squarely into the rat shinobi's eyes. "Ink-Eyes," her savior started, voice hardly a whisper to the others around the two, however, to Ink-Eyes her voice was a raging river, powerful and commanding. "I am Tamiyo. I beseech you, please recant your deeds. I do not wish for you to die here." The soratami looked at her evenly seeming to fully mean what she was saying. Ink-Eyes heart moved slightly wanting to repent. The good feelings were replaced with revulsion at what she was contemplating. Ink-Eyes looked into Tamiyo's eyes, feeling remorse._

"_You are asking the impossible," The rat shinobi responded, looking at the soratami with gratitude and respect. "Even for a nezumi ninja like myself, we adhere to the ninja code. If we are captured, we will not surrender ourselves. I am only alive now because my captors have not given me the opportunity for seppuku. I ask for death." Ink-Eyes still looked hard at Tamiyo for what felt like ages. Tamiyo nodded her head sadly._

"_If that is what you desire, then that is what will be done." The Moon Sage let her hand fall and the Hand of Konda was free from his curse and turned her back on the _

"_Damn you soratami!" He exclaimed angrily, fuming with rage. "How dare you do such a thing to me!" The man waved his sword angrily. The Hand of Konda turned away from Tamiyo. "I'll deal with you later rune brow, Lord Konda will hear about this." Tamiyo was not concerned by the man's threat._

"_For someone who cowers in Eiganjo's shadow, you certainly have a loud bark." She lifted her hand again and pointed at the man. The runes above her eyes began to glow again and shift. The man's form began to change and he started to howl in rage and fear. He spat insults at Tamiyo unsure of his fate. When the transformation was complete The Hand of Konda had became a large dog with pale fur. _

"_Fitting don't you think," she queried looking at the dog. "Hound of Konda?" The soratami laughed mirthlessly, apparently taking no great joy in her deed. She turned back to Ink-Eyes with a very grave expression._

"_Then if I cannot get to recant then I will have to kill you Ink-Eyes. I give you one last chance, you don't have to serve Kuro anymore. I can make sure that you can have the respect and prestige that the great Nezumi shinobi always deserved." Tamiyo was looking at Ink-Eyes pleadingly, imploring her to reconsider._

_However the look that the beautiful Soratami received from her Nezumi compatriot gave her all the answer that she needed._

"_Very well Ink-Eyes. Know that you will have died free from the servitude of the oni and can call yourself a free shinobi." Ink-Eyes looked at the men of Konda and their looks spoke volumes on their feelings of the Soratami's words. That was far more than what she deserved in their minds and she couldn't help but feel that she agreed with them._

"_Farewell, Ink-Eyes, Masterless Shinobi." Suddenly, Ink-Eyes felt immense amount of pain wracked her body and it seemed that her body was stretching out to unnatural lengths, however she closed her eyes and waited for the veil of death to slip over her._

* * *

><p>"Itadakimasu!" A boy in an orange jacket and pants voraciously drove into his bowl of ramen. He had blue eyes and blonde hair and had three lines on both cheeks on his face that looked like whiskers of a cat. He grinned wildly at the sumptuous feast that was before him, miso flavored ramen and another bowl with leeks. It was not often that he ate this well. He was in a roadside ramen bar with four stools of which he was occupying one. It was a small shop but the ramen was great and it was something a young ninja could afford to do from time to time. A small wooden bar stood in front of the kitchen in which the ramen chef could be seen doing his craft and his daughter diligently serving the customers and cleaning the pots. People were busily attending to their day to day business with an occasional passerby lifting the thin white curtains in order to greet the cook before they attended to their duties.<p>

The boy turned to the ramen chef and looked at him with a pleasant grin on his face. "Old man," he addressed the chef in a questioning tone. "I hear the repairs to the village will be done soon. Is that true?" The chef leaned on the bar, putting his elbow on the counter and rested his head on his palm.

"Pretty close Naruto. There are still some things to be done towards the center of the town but soon the repairs will be complete. After all," the old man paused stretching his shoulders. "It has been two years, I would hope we would be done soon." The boy nodded in acknowledgement, and Naruto quickly resumed his gluttonous consumption. The man sighed; no matter what happened in this village it seemed that this boy would always be the same.

"Tsunade has done a great job as Hokage," The master chef shifted his head, resting it on his wrist in order to give it a good stretch, after all it's tiring work cooking ramen all day.

This time Naruto slowed down and a flicker of sadness danced across his face and disappeared as quickly as it came like a passing wind. He put down his chopsticks in his bowl and folded his hands and put them over his mouth. "Yeah," he responded quietly, "I knew she would. She defeated me in a battle before. So she has to have done a great job keeping the peace, old man." A hint of sadness was in his voice.

The man looked hard at Naruto and he could sense that the wounds from the death of the previous Hokage were still great and painful. The chef saw that having a new leader was not a great solace despite the security it gave to the other citizens and shinobi of the village. He sensed it in some of the other shinobi as well but he never anticipated that the most carefree knucklehead he had ever known could ever be weighed down by emotions as heavy as this. The chef frowned deeply and Naruto's began to come back to him.

"Oh and by the way Naruto, DON'T CALL ME OLD MAN! I'm not all that old you know." He got up and started go back to his ramen pot, as he looked over his shoulder he saw the usual stupid grin that adorned Naruto's face returned.

"I can't help it oldster, Kakashi once told me that you started to serve ramen whenever he began training. That seems pretty old to me." Naruto threw back his head roared with laughter and the serious young man of just a few moments before was completely gone and the laughing and cackling child had returned. The chef just couldn't understand Naruto of late, no matter how often he frequented his ramen shop. He was growing up and he couldn't help but feel a little happy and sad for the young shinobi. He was growing up fast even though he was still so young but that is what is required of a person on whom so many people depend. Such is the life of a shinobi.

* * *

><p>A young woman awoke not far from where the Village Hidden in the Leaves, but she did not know this. She did not know where she was or why she was in the place that she was either.<p>

Everything around her, even the most common, most mundane things seemed to have a bit of _foreignness_ to them. The black earth, the hard shelled beetles, the creeping signs of springtime growth, they all seemed familiar enough, but something made her feel as if she had no place among them, as if she had appeared on a different planet. The morning sun broke over an alien horizon. The pale light of dawn kissed unfamiliar trees and dappled strange ground. Everything was perplexingly different.

Panicking, the woman sprang to her feet, making for the gurgling stream to her left, a sudden burst of practicality interrupting her disoriented state. With a hiss, she buckled, hands immediately flying to nurse an old wound on her leg. With a grunt, she stood and staggered toward the bubbling brook with the intention of abating a sudden and rather intense thirst. She was exhausted and light headed despite just having woken up, so she figured that she must have been unconscious for a considerable amount of time, otherwise she would not be suffering such dehydration. Standing over the stream, she gazed at the figure reflected back at her. _That's me. At least I can recognize myself, _she thought ruefully_._ Brilliant ivory colored fur gleamed in the pale morning sun, the whiteness of her fur interrupted only by striking green eyes and a pink nose. Her appearance stirred hazy memories in her subconscious that flitted across her mind in the form of disjointed words and flashing images, few of which were readily accessible. However, a single word seemed to stick out at the moment: '_Nezumi-' _her race, she recalled. She stood on her two legs and her fur looked like normal human hair. Her eyes were strikingly green and held a great of deal charm. She looked behind her and she noticed her tail was the same as it always. In fact she thought this certainly how she always looked and memories of looking into mirrors came to mind. However nothing else came back. She still couldn't remember who she was, where she was or why she could possibly be here. She started to piece together what she was. She looked over at the spot where she had lain and saw kunai, shuriken, a cloth mask, a sword, and an interesting contraption she did not immediately recognize. Then it came back to her. She knelt and clutched her head in pain.

_"My cruel sweetling, what is it that you make?" A large purplish ogre lorded over her. He was much taller than her and she huddled over in the corner of the cold, dark and dank cave that. Her thin and lithe frame seemed almost comically small in comparison to the ogre. She leaned over her nearly complete creation like a mother proecting a child. She glared over her shoulder at the ogre and she turned to address him. Standing on her hind legs, as she always did, her powerful legs and shoulders turned and faced the grotesque being. The ogre could not help but look at the beautiful rat ninja's perfect body. "So cruel," the ogre mused, "yet so beautiful. How something as hideously evil as yourself could ever be allowed to be as wondrous and majestic to behold as yourself must have been a mistake when O-Kagachi chose your existence. Oh, and mind your face. Glaring at me like that will only make me angry. It would be best to answer my question or I'll have to maim that beautiful face and body." He smiled menacingly and the scary thought was that he meant it. She could feel it in her tail and it twitched with nervousness._

_ She opened her mouth and, at first, her unpracticed voice coming out in a rasp. "It is a weapon, Muzan. I hope that it will make missions easier." She barely managed to eek out those words because of the hideous pressure Muzan was exerting. She turned around and picked up the nearly completed weapon and turned around to show the creation. "See this is where I would grip the weapon." She delicately fingered a birch pole section, which was thin so her small hands could grip the weapon with ease. "Over here is my close range portion of the weapon." She showed a long iron spike about two feet long that had a nastily curved iron protrusion about one foot long. "The curved portion is for disarming opponents. It also can be used for killing as well." She then gave the weapon a shake and the clatter of chain led Muzan's gaze to the floor where he saw about two feet of chain and a stylized kunai at the end of the chain. "This chain can grow and shrink at will to however far I wish, making my reach infinite. I call it: Akuma no Asobi, Devil's Play." Muzan grinned wildly and seemed to be quite pleased with the killing machine that his subordinate had made._

_ "It's glorious my sweetling, truly it is a weapon worthy of a despicable killer such as yourself. It's a devilish weapon fit for a demon like yourself."_

The pain finally subsiding ,she knelt on the ground clutching her head tightly, fearing that the pain would return. Her head felt heavy and she needed to rest her head on the ground. After a few blissfully silent moments she realized that tears had started to cascade down her face and had started to pool beneath her cheek that was touching the ground. She did not know why she started to cry; maybe it was the pain that the visions had caused. She knew that it was herself in the vision and it was a memory of time already passed. Even so, she still felt the breath of Muzan as if he still stood in front of her, his menacing gaze still peering evilly. It felt so real, even though she knew that it was a memory. She looked towards the middle of the clearing again where her weapons lay and she now recognized them, especially Akuma. Painful emotions started to well up inside her as she looked at the weapon. It felt as if it had ruined her life, but she couldn't place why. She began to feel powerless and she knew there was more, much more, that she didn't know about who she was. More importantly she could feel down to her very core that this place was unfamiliar. Nothing about sparked even the slightest memory like her weapons and mask did. Fear, sadness and frustration started to flow freely from her and so did the tears. She laid on the grass until she fell asleep, tears streaming down her face.

* * *

><p>After a while the young rat awoke. She sat up rubbing her eyes again looked around her surroundings trying to determine if anything came to mind. Nothing did and she stood up, her legs shaking, still feeling unsettled about her present situation. It took all of the courage she had to pick up her weapons and walk again. She started to remember what each of the weapons did and remember where she preferred them. He kunai were tucked into her small leather bag that was attached to her belt. The smoke bombs she used were quickly stashed into a pocket in the thumb of her glove. Akuma was tucked in the large loop on her belt. The weapons felt so right and it did wonders for her shattered psyche. She went back to the stream and looked at herself closely. She was armed to the tooth with Akuma at her right side and her shuriken and kunai lined on her belt. Thick, black, leather bracers adorned her arms and she wore thigh and shin protectors made of the same material. She wore a black halter top with tightly knit chain mail underneath. She picked up her black cloth bandana and tied it around her neck. She looked at herself again and suddenly began to remember. This was her battle armor. She started to finger the weapons and they no longer felt awkward in her hand and the armor felt natural, like a second layer of skin. Teachings from her meditations came back to her and she remembered so many things. I know one thing, if nothing else. I was shinobi and not just any shinobi, an assassin. The thought made her quiver and she felt ill. The feeling however, quickly passed and so many things about being a shinobi were remembered. How to walk and creep stealthily, how to throw her shuriken and kunai, how to wield Akuma, however there was something she felt that was missing. There was something else that had made her the shinobi that she remembered. She had more power than what she was remembering. She looked at her left hand and an evil looking scar was on her hand. She didn't know why she didn't notice it before but obviously it was important. She tried to remember something about it but there was too much trauma surrounding the memories. What is wrong with my mind? This is so important but I can't possibly remember what this is. Even so there is something else that I am forgetting. She was right, there was something else as well… but even so, no matter how much she concentrated the answer was still not coming to her. She gave an exasperated sigh. She began to walk and the teachings she taught her disciples came to her<p>

Being unseen is just as important as your skills with magic and your hand to hand combat. As a matter of fact, they may be even more important. The environment, no matter much it refuses to lend itself to you, is filled with secrets to be exploited so that you can remain unseen. You simply have to melt into the scenery and become one with the environment.

The teaching sparked more of her teachings and in turn her ninjutsu struck a chord in her mind and the signs and manners to summon power to execute her ninjutsu became clearer than the ring of a bell. What she was remembering was her very essence, it's what made her who she was. Something terrible must have made me forget these techniques and teachings. Forgetting my purpose and livelihood... what happened to me. However there was still something that she still could not grasp no matter how desperately she groped for it. It is unnerving and frustrating all at the same time. How could something so important still be slipping under her notice and still be locked away in her memories. She tried to disregard her frustration and began wander. She recalled a technique that might be useful to her in the upcoming days if she was to survive in the wild and not find a village.

"Nezumi Jutsu: Extrasensory." The forest around her became a wellspring of information. Everything that had eluded her diminished senses were made known to her. She could sense all of the living things around her. For some reason, it was terrifying. She hadn't used this technique in what felt like an eternity. The denizens of the forest also frightened her, not because of their, but because of their nature. They all seemed to prey on shinobi, even the insects. She continued however, her courage carrying her and she walked for some time. She needed to find somebody to guide her to a town. The forest was so different from than anything she had ever seen before. She seemed far from civilization but she knew that this jutsu would allow her to see any upcoming threats, and that reassured her slightly. Hours passed and finally she sensed something another form of life, separate from the insects and animals in the forest. She did not know what lay ahead so she needed to be cautious.

"Nezumi Jutsu: Winds of Fortune." Slowly but surely the wind all around her began to stir gently and grew to a nice even pace. Then she moved into her next technique.

"Air Style Jutsu: Cloak of Winds." Suddenly her form started to vanish and she began to blend into the scenery around her and as she became completely invisible she started to move. The wind now moved at the pace that she moved picking up speed as she accelerated and likewise when she slowed down. However, the key of this jutsu was to ensure that she maintained a steady speed increasing and decreasing her speed as was necessary. A stray and pensive thought quickly crossed her mind as she enjoyed her handiwork. That Higure, it seems that your can learn some interesting stuff from him, even if he is as unwilling an ally as he is a worthy enemy. As soon as the thought crossed her mind she became confused and Higure's name faded into obscurity once again before she could grasp it. She became extremely frustrated and her anger rose and as her anger rose, so did the wind. It whipped viciously through the trees ripping off branches on the weaker trees. She chastised herself for letting herself get careless. The presence that was close by would have to know that something suspicious was going on. _Ah, what a_ hideously stupid and amateurish mistake. She chastised herself ruefully. She used her Extrasensory Jutsu again to be sure if the unidentified being was still there. It had not moved from the spot where it stood, but it certainly noticed that something was going that wasn't entirely natural. It continued to stay where it was feeling that the disturbance could be handled if it was malicious. The rat woman slinked towards her target making sure to keep the environment even and as natural as it could possibly be. The integrity of her jutsu remained flawless and everything seemed natural as if she had done many times before. She knew she had and it bothered greatly but she kept an even temper this time despite the turmoil still going on in her head. From what she could tell from her sensing jutsu, the trees were about to break, and a clearing was about to come up in the trees. Maintaining an even pace and remaining undetected, she continued to creep towards her goal. As the trees broke, she released her Extrasensory Jutsu. She went into the clearing and the first thing she noticed was a very large rock. It was black and had six sides, flowers and headbands adorned the stone, left there. She noticed that all the headbands had a metal plate with a strange symbol that looked like a stylized leaf. Names were carved out onto the rock and it felt sad to simply gaze at them. After shaking off the transfixing nature of the rock she noticed someone. A man placing flowers at the base of the stone caught her eye. He was a tall man and seemed fairly young. The man wore a greenish flak jacket that had red circle on the back and the same stylized leaf on the headbands was at the center of it. He wore navy blue pants and very interesting traditional shoes. The rat sensed he was armed and carried a multitude shuriken and kunai in his jacket. He had whitish hair which stood straight up, most likely because of the headband she thought. He turned and seemed to sense something.

"I know that you are there," the man said. "You do not have to hide if you are not after my life." She looked at the man noticed that almost all of his face was covered with the exception of his right eye. His left eye was covered by the headband that he wore and the rest of his face was covered with some kind of blue cloth that she could not recognize. The quality of his voice seemed like he was unafraid and rather emotionless. Her instinct was right, he did sounded rather young. She dropped her jutsus and fell on one knee and regarded the man with great interest.

"If you knew where I was, why did you ask me to stop my jutsu?" The young rat was quite curious as to how this man had sensed her existence so easily.

"I like to look the one I am speaking to in the eye," the white haired man responded vaguely. "And," he continued, drily. "Hiding your presence immediately classifies you as a rather shady character." It was the white haired man's turn to regard her. She was diminutive in stature standing at the most five feet tall and her muscles were not all that threatening. Most interestingly, she was a rat and this was definitely not genjutsu. He sensed two disturbances like genjutsu but both had been dispelled when she had appeared.

"What is your name, Shiroi-kun?" he probed, intuition providing a name. "Why have you come here, and should I feel the need to protect myself?" The rat girl shrank back; the other shinobi was exuding a very strange pressure, and she started feel incredibly depressed. The man's aura started to grow rapidly and the rat girl started panic, unprepared for a violent emotional assault. She began to sob quietly as the pressure grew stronger and now she felt extremely intimidated by the man.

"I do not know my name, human," she barely managed to choke out between sobs attempting to be as brave as she could despite her fractured mental state. "I also do not know where I am or where I am from. I do not even know who I am." Fear started to replace the intimidation as the human drew nearer to her. He moved slowly, trying to appear friendly, but it did not help the rising fear. "What is your name human?" She squeaked as she said it feeling fear that she hadn't felt in a long time.

The human stopped his advance. "I am Kakashi Hatake, a jonin of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Nezumi-kun I will ask again, who are you and why do you come to Leaf Village territory?" The rat girl looked at the man eyes wide in terror. Tears profusely poured from her eyes and she tried to mouth something that would satisfy the man's questions, but nothing could be summoned. Finally, something came from her throat.

"I do not know Kakashi." The words came out raggedly, as if she was choking.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks for reading. Leave a comment if you liked it or hated it. I would appreciate to hear what you guys as readers think about this work. This was the product of two years of off and on work, so if it felt uneven tell me and I will make sure I do more due diligence in editing for the next chapter. Tell me how you felt about out heroine too. She is not an original character in the Magic: The Gathering universe but she has an original personality due to her not having a lot written from her point of view in particular in the Magic canon. Again, leave comments and follow the work for updates. This is going to be an exciting series!<em>**

**_Thrasher1986_**


End file.
